Memory Alpha:Bot requests archive
Bot requests archive Anabolic protoplaser -> Protoplaser Could a bot change all links to anabolic protoplaser to instead lead to protoplaser? The "anabolic" parts doesn't seem... canon.. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:12, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : Done -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:39, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Automatic series categorization for images As I suggested on Category talk:Memory Alpha images#Series Categories, would it be possible for a bot to automagically categorize images per series based on their links to three-letter acronyms or movies? -- Harry ''talk'' 20:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I replied there re:"category suggestion policy", but also made a separate suggestion regarding possible categorization of images by series which might, in the long run, be better than just tagging image pages with a category directly. Other than that, it should be possible to add category links to those pages depending on which TLA-link they include. Possible problems: Images that are uncited, images that have a wrong citation (because a new image revision was uploaded, but the description page not changed accordingly), image pages that have additional text&links, leading to "false positives". If this is done, it should only be considered a first step before actually checking the pages manually. Anyone up for that task? -- Cid Highwind 20:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Babel userboxes Could a bot copy all the text that is on the userboxes on the english babel page and paste them into the swedish version of "Babel"? I have already done some of the work but it isn't just a plain copy that is needed, the category links "User En", needs to be translated to "Användare En". Do you think a bot could handle that kind of work? (Sorry, doesn't quite get the hang of interwiki linking in texts, yet) bjorn98009_91 17:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Czech MA interwiki links Could a bot add interwiki links to the MA:cs? If this is a dumb question, I'm sorry :) --JemHadar 17:49, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Solanogen-based lifeform links Everything linking to Solanogen-based lifeform needs to be changed to Solanogen-based lifeform. In fact, all text saying "Solanogen" needs to be changed to "Solanogen," per the script. I'd do it myself, but I'm too tired and it is a lot of links/words. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't find the difference?! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 16:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Probably because a bot already fixed it :) --- Jaz 02:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) "LaForge">"La Forge" typo Every so often I see typos pop up in Geordi La Forge's name, and it seems that we haven't managed to nab all of them even on some otherwise very complete and well-written page. Could a bot go through and replace every instance of "LaForge" with "La Forge" (except maybe in the Memory Alpha or Help namespaces since I think this was used as an example of a typo on some intro page about suggested easy edits to start with)? Also, if anybody's aware of other such recurring typos to be fixed, we may as well throw them into the same job and get it over with. :-) Thanks, -Mdettweiler 20:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :We can't replace them all, it would break a number of images. Fix them by hand. They're something that crops up on a very regular basis. Do you have any examples of some pages with them? I've looked all over and found... one. -- sulfur 20:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I forgot about the images. Okay, I guess we'll have to get them manually then. Maybe they really are all gone. :-) I tried searching on the term but it went to a redirect to a disambig page for the entire La Forge family, so that's not really any help. But, come to think of it, there probably is a good chance of them all having been nailed down by now. -Mdettweiler 06:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Image:">"File:" A more formal request, and question, originally from here. Would having a bot change these break something? I only ask since changing them seems to be the solution to this problem. - Archduk3:talk 08:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :It's being worked on by SulfBot in smallish batches. -- sulfur 01:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) WOOT! - 01:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just curious: I see that the edit summary for each of these bot edits is "Robot: Automated text replacement (-Image: +File:) !!wikia-credits fix!!". What is the "!!wikia-credits fix!!" part supposed to mean? -Mdettweiler 20:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't that mean it was done by a bot. By the by, I was looking into bot creation, GOOD GOD, glad I don't have the know-how to make one. Good job Sulfur.--Obey the Fist!! 20:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has a bit of code that notes that a page came from Wikia when you export them for bots to work on. That bit of text just means that the bot found it and is removing it. -- sulfur 20:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) USS Defiant (NX-74205) > USS Defiant (2370) Since there are over 500 links to this page, including the redirects, having a bot change all the to and USS Defiant (NX-74205) to USS Defiant (2370) should cut most of them out, making any other link changes easier to do. - 21:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did the plans on this get changed or something? When I type "USS Defiant (2370)" into the search box, I get redirected to USS Defiant (NX-74205), so it would seem pointless to change all links everywhere to point to a redirect instead of the real thing. -Mdettweiler 05:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I created the redirect in anticipation of the move (discussed here), since I thought it would be easier to move the page after we are sure all the links have been changed. - 05:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll start this later today -- as long as things quiet down a bit. -- sulfur 10:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I put a on the USS Defiant (2370) page, so the redirect should be unaffected when the bot runs, assuming it works with that. - 07:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::In progress. Pages moved too. Also working on fixing the links to "USS Defiant", since those should be precise. -- sulfur 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And all done now. -- sulfur 16:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet.:) - 20:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar character -> Sidebar individual Per the talk page discussion, this seems to be a go. - 14:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Moved the template and associated bits too. -- sulfur 15:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar template calls *image-top -> image *caption/caption-top -> imagecap *image-bottom -> image2 *caption2/caption-bottom -> imagecap2 *image-bottom2 -> image3 *caption-bottom2 -> imagecap3 Sidebar species and Sidebar actor shouldn't be included, as they are to non-standard to work in one run. They have to be done separately. - 19:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, all calls need to be changed to lowercase. Templates can them be updated. - 02:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why "title" as opposed to "caption"? "title" suggests the title of the sidebar. What is identifying the image is a "caption". Those should be "caption", "caption2", and "caption3". -- sulfur 14:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, "title" has now been veto'd by me. Every other sidebar has used "imagecap" or a variation on that. Except the newest sidebar. That sidebar has now been updated to "imagecap" to fit the style of everything else. By using a variable that makes sense. A "title" is not an image caption. -- sulfur 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) At the very least it should be caption, not imagecap, per the discussion here. - 19:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then it should never have been "title" in the first place. I went with "imagecap" because more of them are already named that way than any other way. -- sulfur 23:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) "title" was what the only two people to contribute to that discussion agreed upon, but "caption" was the most often used call. - 23:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, 'imagecap' (or its variants) were the most often used. 'caption' was used as the primary caption in two templates, and as the secondary caption in one template (the primary caption was 'imagecap'). A number of the templates used 'caption-top' and 'caption-bottom', but at the moment, all sidebar templates use 'imagecap', 'imagecap2', 'imagecap3', etc. This also has the benefit of making it easier to rename them all late if we so decide, and also allows for less crossover with the gallery captions. -- sulfur 16:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :De-capitalization on all of the "image" and "imagecap" calls is now done, so that all variables that begin with 'image' are all lowercased at the front end. I haven't LC'd the rest of the template variables at this time though. -- sulfur 00:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg rename With this linked to on over a hundred pages, it seems prudent to have a bot update the links when this is renamed. - 03:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :What's the rationale on the talk page for this rename? -- sulfur (talk) 16:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Now complete (since a rationale was added). -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Can a bot change all instances of to . Not a priority right now, but we shouldn't have any message templates transcluded. - 06:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just "bumping" this. - 03:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :This has been in progress for a while. There were 10k+ of these. It's down to about 3k now. At this rate, we should be finished in 2016. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :And I spoke too soon. It ran through for a bit over 42 hours all told in this latest batch, cleaning out about 4800 entries all told. -- sulfur (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek films Replacing [[Star Trek films| Star Trek films]] with . - 18:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try to get on that in the next couple of days, depending on some other (non-MA) tasks I have. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done -- sulfur (talk) 21:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "Botting" the DrexFiles links Right, as per sulfur's suggestion over here, I suggest "botting" the links originating from the now unfortunately defunct "DrexFiles": The links that are to be altered are as follows, the site thankfully been backed up at Way Back Machine: *All standard links that start with http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/.... into . Everything after "drexfiles.wordpress.com/" directs to a specific page and/or a specific entry on that page. Note the addition of "www.", that is nescessary or else Way Back Machine does not recognize it, tried that already. *All former DrexFiles links embedded as text such as Drex Files, same story essentially, do not know if that is feasible using bots. We might decide to wait awhile to see what Drexler does with his blog, though my personal estimation of the man is that he is a decent man, not inclined to rock the "legal boat" as it were.--Sennim (talk) 16:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It might actually be a better idea to change these links to a template for the site, and then have that call the broken link template, so these would be easy to find and update if the site comes back. - 21:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Truth to be told, Duke's suggestion is beyond my "paycheck"-grade so to speak, interesting as it sounds to my uninformed ears. Yet, anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that preserves the DrexFiles links is exceptionally fine by me. --Sennim (talk) 21:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :With , I'm not sure how many of these can be "botted", since I don't know if a bot can place the template around the individual parts of the text we would need to keep, but if the locations of any that can't be could be ID, a few of us should be able to get the rest by hand fairly quickly, and further bot runs shouldn't be required if the site comes back online. - 21:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if we can't bot them, we can use a bot to identify them. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I've run the bot on these and I think that I've got them all. There may be some that are still using the brokenlink template, and I'll try to do a run for those a bit later. There are also several going to drexfiles.files.wordpress.com that I didn't get, as I'm uncertain what the link should be. I'll make a note of those ones here once I do a skim of the brokenlink ones. -- sulfur (talk) 13:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No drexfiles in brokenlink calls. ::Drexfiles.files links: ::* Constellation class model ::* Phaser ::* Talk:Commodore ::* Talk:Constitution class ::* Talk:D7 class ::* User talk:Sulfur/Archive2011 ::* File talk:Sovereign class MSD.png ::I would suggest adding brokenlink template calls to each of these seven instances. -- sulfur (talk) ::And I've added brokenlink templates to each of these references now. -- sulfur (talk) 18:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :The DrexFiles template could be modified to call these as well, as we should try to have everything run though that, especially since the wbm doesn't archive files. - 07:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like the wbm does archive at least some files, just not the ones I checked. I've updated the DrexFiles template to handle these. Let me know if the update breaks something somewhere. - 08:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Canon policy links Changing: items of note are the canon policy, the and items of note are the , the to items of note are the and policies, the This should update all the welcome messages, which are the vast majority of the links that still need to be updated. - 20:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I've been working on this all morning, and there's still 5000+ pages/links to update. All standard talk pages/etc have been updated. The only ones left are pages in the User talk namespace. -- sulfur (talk) 16:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Up to 4000+ pages complete. Still a few thousand to go. -- sulfur (talk) 21:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heavy lifting on this. :) - 07:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I've miscounted how many there were. There's still another 12-13k pages to go. I've done close to 5k already. Egad. This was a dumb idea. -- sulfur (talk) 10:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I believe you mean this was an awesome idea. :p - 17:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomely dumb perhaps. Down to about 11k left. Give or take a bunch. At least there are fewer than 1000 links to the ShipType template and only about 3500 to ShipClass. :P -- sulfur (talk) 18:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :So, it turns out that there were 18329 edits to make. 18000+. Seriously. It took over 3 days to run. But it's done now. -- sulfur (talk) 01:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That...is truly impressive; we should build a monument to this. We can put it right next to those Star Wars squatters on the Presidio. :) - 06:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Was that just the direct links that don't use the template? - 06:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :That was just the links noted above. Nothing else. There were another ~2000 edits (all told) that were variations on the theme. -- sulfur (talk) 10:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that there are still a few thousand entries of the variety that I'll be starting in on tonight (if all goes well). -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. And removed. -- sulfur (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ShipType/ShipClass Convert to Type and Class. Running bits at a time. Under 1000 ShipType, Over 3500 ShipClass. So, should (could?) be done over the next couple of days. -- sulfur (talk) 02:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ShipType is completed converted to Type now. Working through ShipClass. Slowly. -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) And now ShipClass is also complete. -- sulfur (talk) 18:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on to you now. I know you just want SulfBot to have the most edits on the wiki. It's either that or you're trying to set a wikia record for the most edits to a wiki in a week. - 18:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Naah, I've just suddenly found time. Shockingly. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC) File extensions At least IDing all the files with capitalized extensions, if not changing them. I am fine with giving a bot admin privileges temporarily to do this. - 06:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sulfur mentioned he had a list for this that he needed to post, I was wondering if we could see it? :) - 22:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Apologies. See here. -- sulfur (talk) 01:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you update the links when these are moved, and are the red links wanted files? - :Red links are those files that have been moved already, just not removed from the list. I've moved a couple by hand already. Haven't set up the bot to have a) admin privs or b) handle file moves :) -- sulfur (talk) 02:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also note that I've not updated image links in articles at this point in time either. -- sulfur (talk) 02:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :And now all of the image names have been updated. -- sulfur (talk) 02:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Moves done, as I'm sure you know. :) - 03:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Disambig cleanup -> We really don't need a shortcut for this type of maintenance template, and this frees up disambig for other uses. - 19:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :So, updating all of the disambiguation pages (in short), correct? -- sulfur (talk) 04:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I guess. - 04:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 01:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. - 02:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Finding any "missing" audio files Generating a list of any files that end in .ogg for "image" in the wiki text, in case any other audio files are using . - 22:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. There are none. -- sulfur (talk) 01:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. - 02:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Template:imagecategory 23:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done, though I had to do several by hand in the end. Old template removed too. I also went through the various categories missing this template and added it in. -- sulfur (talk) 14:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. - 05:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Removing spoiler notices I think it's been long enough that we can remove the spoiler templates and . - 17:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 03:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. - 18:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Deletion archive category sulfur (talk) 02:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :And now done. -- sulfur (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ogginfo Removing from the file description pages, now added via . - 23:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I think. :) -- sulfur (talk) 02:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) UK Movies->Films "Movies UK VHS"->"Star Trek films (UK VHS)" Correcting incoming links as per page move. -- sulfur (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :And done. -- sulfur (talk) 00:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Remastered files Changing all and calls on file description pages using remastered image or to and , respectively, and then removing the remastered image template, as it will no longer be needed. - 20:19, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Bump and stuff. - 23:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Got the bot up and running today. Fixed a ton of EAS and ST-Minutae links as a test-bed. I'll look at trying to do this one shortly. I presume we want to keep the 'corresponding original' template, but remove the 'remastered image' one, correct? -- sulfur (talk) 02:55, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Correct. Once this is done the remastered series category can be removed from the corresponding template. - 03:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Lovely. I believe that the 'corresponding original' batch is now complete (there were about 350 of these). I've also done every link that was 'TOS remastered' -> 'TOS-R ', including ones in the main namespace. There were a few hundred of those. Right now, the bot is (slowly) working through the remastered image ones to convert TOS->TOS-R and TNG to TNG-R. There are over 3000 of these. That run should (I hope) be complete by the morning. Tomorrow night, I'll look at the next bit, which is to remove the 'remastered image' templates. -- sulfur (talk) 03:08, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Yay! - 00:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : . Do note that there are some stragglers in the TNG and TOS categories, all of which appear to be from the opening credits. -- sulfur (talk) 10:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. :) - 13:32, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Xindi "superweapon" I'd like to request a bot to clean up the links to the redirect page Xindi weapon be instead to Xindi weapon. Also, all references to the non-canon term "superweapon" should be changed to simply "weapon". --Defiant (talk) 21:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 22:07, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Page citations We need a bot to replace all the instances of "pg." with "p." and (similarly) "pgs." with "pp.". The fact this cleanup hasn't been done has already lead to major confusion and more faulty edits, unfortunately. --Defiant (talk) 16:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done. I think. :) -- sulfur (talk) 22:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "Subcommander" We need a bot to replace all the references to "Subcommander" to "Sub-Commander". This should be done in conjunction with a page move to that namespace for the relevant article. --Defiant (talk) 16:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Another down. This was a bigger effort, because of capitals when as a title, not-so-capitals when used as a regular "word". -- sulfur (talk) 00:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Phase pistol" We require a bot to change all the instances of "phase pistol" to "phase-pistol", all the instances of "phase pistols" to "phase-pistols", and any instances of "phase pistol's" and/or "phase pistols'" to "phase-pistol's" and/or "phase-pistols'" respectively. --Defiant (talk) 23:10, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Another done... -- sulfur (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Dialogue We need a bot to change the spelling of "dialog" to "dialogue" on this wiki. Following a recent and an old discussion this should be the preferred way to write it and it should be consistent throughout Memory Alpha. Tom (talk) 18:27, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :This was a painful one. So now I'm done for a few days. -- sulfur (talk) 04:33, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Scientific occupations Change all occupations with the science category added to them to Category:Scientific occupations once the category is created. Can a bot do that? --LauraCC (talk) 18:51, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :I did this manually. Tom (talk) 20:15, March 5, 2016 (UTC) "Sphere Builder" --> "Sphere-Builder" A bot should be used to change all references to "Sphere Builder" into "Sphere-Builder" and the same with the plural (ie, "Sphere Builders" becomes "Sphere-Builders"). This includes moving the associated categories too. --Defiant (talk) 10:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Most of this is complete. I'm going to give it another pass this weekend to see if there's any I missed. -- sulfur (talk) 12:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Didn't touch talk pages though. -- sulfur (talk) 14:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Offline "orionpress" website We probably could do with a bot to change all the links to the website which used to be at www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress because it's no longer online. Perhaps we could replace those links with the "brokenlink" template. However, I'm not entirely sure if a bot would be able to find the links (I don't know if that's technologically feasible, in other words). --Defiant (talk) 09:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Definitely feasible. I'll look at this over the weekend too. -- sulfur (talk) 12:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I've discovered the website still is online; it's just moved web address, now here: http://www.orionpressfanzines.com/ --Defiant (talk) 13:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, now you tell me! :) :We can migrate the URLs fairly easily too... are they similar paths, or...? -- sulfur (talk) 13:42, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Sussed it out. I'm going to convert them all to use the new template. -- sulfur (talk) 13:52, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Good idea. --Defiant (talk) 13:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :All taken care of, even found a whole wack of ones called from the brokenlink template and fixed all of those save one which hadn't been translated over. -- sulfur (talk) 14:34, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Cleaning up Starfleet personnel See the lists at: *Category Talk:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) *Category Talk:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) *Category Talk:Starfleet personnel (24th century) *Category Talk:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) *Category Talk:Starfleet personnel (mirror) (forthcoming) ...for pages that should have Category:Starfleet personnel or the reality/universe disambiguated version removed. - 20:13, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :So wait... for people that are in 22nd century, remove them if they're _also_ in a sub-category? :Or remove them from 'Starfleet personnel' if they're in one of those categories/sub-categories? I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page here. -- sulfur (talk) 16:36, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I went under that assumption... hopefully it was correct. These are all done, other than the mirror one to this point in time. -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The idea is that no page should be in Starfleet personnel if it's in the 22nd century cat, just like people in the NX-01 cat shouldn't be in 22nd century or the "top" category. Don't worry about the mirror ones though, they have to be done manually. I didn't think you would get to this that quickly. :) My idea for the remaining ~500 pages is to make dpl lists of what episodes/films are referenced on those pages, assume that's a good list of who is in what timeframe, and then request another bot run. Would that be workable? I don't know how much oversight you actually have while the bot's running, and those lists would be making assumptions. - 02:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :I can have as much or as little oversight as I want. One thing to look at might be to see what century they link to. That might cover things off too. :Also note that nobody in the mirror category is in the base category at this time. -- sulfur (talk) 03:02, March 9, 2016 (UTC) The mirror stuff was for the forthcoming ISS starships lists, which I realized after I added it is pointless cause they'll be created manually anyway. - 03:25, March 9, 2016 (UTC) The 24th century lists here are good to go. The dedication plaque list is solid 24th century, but the personnel there are commonly miscategorized as Human with nothing but a name to suggest that. The other list is pages with links to the 24th century or Dominion War page, so we can be reasonably sure at least most of them are 24th century personnel. - 15:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Added another group of pages that are linked to from the 24th century personnel list page. All the Dominion War duplicates are taken care of too. - 05:36, March 16, 2016 (UTC) "[[Starfleet personnel" --> "sulfur (talk) 19:23, March 20, 2016 (UTC) TrekWeb Since TrekWeb is now offline but there's some links to that website on MA, a bot should be used to add the "brokenlink" template to those links. --Defiant (talk) 12:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'll deal with this one the same way as DrexFiles, OrionPress, etc. Makes more sense. -- sulfur (talk) 12:38, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ...which is how, exactly? Out of those, OrionPress is the odd one out, as it still exists, unlike the other 2. --Defiant (talk) 12:56, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Creating a template for it, which would have all of the TrekWeb details in it, but point to the WBM stuff (like the DrexFiles), and then convert all of the TrekWeb links on MA to use that template. -- sulfur (talk) 13:06, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :And apparently I'm already ahead of the game. . -- sulfur (talk) 13:07, March 29, 2016 (UTC) That's good. :) --Defiant (talk) 13:13, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :This is half complete. There's still another run I've got to do in order to pick up the stragglers. I'll try to run through that part tonight. -- sulfur (talk) 11:03, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Great. :) --Defiant (talk) 11:06, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :So, this one kinda ballooned a bit, and I'm cleaning up TrekMovie.com links too now. -- sulfur (talk) 11:05, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :This one's all done now... and the TrekMovie.com links too... Whee! -- sulfur (talk) 21:57, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Category renames *"Category:Starship classifications" -> Category:Spacecraft classifications *"Category:Starship sections" -> Category:Spacecraft sections Per the reasoning in the renaming discussions. - 04:28, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :I did prep on both by creating the new categories and updating subcategories. I also fixed the interwiki links. The job on the "sections" is now doing the rename/move of pages. When that's done, I'll run the classifications. -- sulfur (talk) 12:21, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 12:57, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Double-spaces A bot can hopefully be used to remove all instances of double spaces between sentences (for example, "the end. The beginning..."), since we've selected a single-space format. --Defiant (talk) 10:59, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I've done a couple of passes on this, so hopefully the majority are covered off now. -- sulfur (talk) 13:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Millennium redirect links There's a in-universe entry for "millennium", so these will have to be fixed now. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Context really helps here you know... Lots of context. -- sulfur (talk) 13:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Magic words Replacing... *DEFAULTSORT: *DISPLAYTITLE: ...with... *DEFAULTSORT| *DISPLAYTITLE| ...respectively. Also, adding the "dt" call to starships and starship classes and removing any "-" in displaytitle calls. - 04:59, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Alt Enterprise links *[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality) -> [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality) * -> * -> * 05:55, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think I got them all --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:10, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! :) - 06:20, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed people ...to Unnamed individuals. - 13:16, September 30, 2016 (UTC) It's only Thursday this time sulfur. - 16:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC) : Done --Alan del Beccio (talk) 01:27, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! :) - 04:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Spaceship/craft Changing all "Memory Alpha images (spaceship" to "Memory Alpha images (spacecraft" to conform to the naming convention. - 02:01, December 20, 2016 (UTC) : Done. I also divvied out a majority of those in the main category into possible subcategories. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 05:55, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the fast responce, and sorting out the ones missed the first time. :) - 08:03, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Earth music "Category:Earth music" to "Category:Earth musical compositions". Once this is done "Earth music" can be converted to hold all the "Earth music" cats. - 10:07, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :In progress. To be completed shortly. -- sulfur (talk) 11:09, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done now. The interwiki links were removed, the old category still exists. If the category is being entirely "renamed", then the interwiki links will need to be fixed at the other end. -- sulfur (talk) 11:21, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help. :) I'm not sure you could say the category was entirely renamed, as I pulled some pages out that will be readded via a new sub category soon. The old category may still be the best target. - 13:18, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Articletype * -> * -> * -> * -> * -> * -> This will update the realworld template to the "new" template naming guideline and eliminate the need for tracking templates. Only the multiple timeline template should still be using the "at" shortcut after this, which sidesteps the need for a template for that with a long name, or a shorter name that might not be as intuitive as the others. - 08:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm working through these slowly (working on the smaller chunks before the larger). The more I look at this, the more I feel that "at|xx" should also have a variant call for consistency. -- sulfur (talk) 13:23, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :I've also extracted the "track" template from the "articletype" call and moved it directly into the "at" call, as that allows for better tracking of WHAT is calling the "at" template itself. It's also allowed me to find a handful of other weird calls to it that weren't entirely expected. -- sulfur (talk) 14:02, December 29, 2016 (UTC) I've created one for the multiple timelines. - 14:26, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Working on the final "at" call ('xx') right now -- it's by far the largest of the bunch, so will take a while to chunk through. All of the other tracking calls (done via "at") are now empty, and I think that I've caught all of the oddball/unusual calls into articletype as well, but will be doing a verification run after the 'xx' stuff is all done and wrapped up. :There's still a few thousand "realworld" renames yet to be done, and those'll run later. -- sulfur (talk) 15:11, December 29, 2016 (UTC) I think I've updated the only thing using the track subs long term, so if/when you're done with them, I think all but the main track template can be deleted. - 15:26, December 29, 2016 (UTC) A few days and two bots later, it seems to be more or less done. Thanks for the help guys, clearly I couldn't do it without you. :) - 14:26, December 31, 2016 (UTC) D'kyr *D'Kyr -> D'kyr When Defiant moved this page back in October of '''2015, he neglected to update any of the incoming links of related pages. There are quite a few. - 08:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :So, should the also be moved? Since it wasn't... so now we have the ship "D'kyr", but a "D'Kyr type". -- sulfur (talk) 10:58, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Oh, nothing was done about the type or personnel page. I figured since there are some redirects involved, and I was busy, that these pages could be moved whenever is good for you. I wasn't sure when anyone would have time for this. - 11:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :The links to the ship itself are updated, but the type has to be updated to suit, the personnel (which is a fairly easy one all things considered) also, as well as their incoming links. -- sulfur (talk) 11:02, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ...and any non-link usage, and the files. - 11:04, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Almost forgot the support craft. As if there wasn't enough things with this name. - 11:29, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Shuttlepod 1 Shuttlepod 1 -> Adding the disambiguation so the page can become a disambiguation. - 16:11, January 18, 2017 (UTC) : done. -Alan del Beccio (talk) 03:19, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Babel boxes *Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:25, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Brokenlink -> broken link Just adding the space in there. - 20:21, April 11, 2017 (UTC) : I think I did it, according to the edit history, but there still shows a boatload on the what links here.--Alan del Beccio (talk) 03:17, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, and I've noticed that as well, which is why I didn't merged "brokenlink" with "broken link" tonight. Hopefully the list will have updated by the time I wake up tomorrow/today. - 08:37, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::The last ones have been fixed. -- sulfur (talk) 10:03, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Cleanup of links to Nielsen ratings website I've noticed this website: http://ww2.voyagerview.com/?folio=9POR7JU99 has gone offline. Quite a few of the Star Trek: Voyager episode articles link to it, as it used to be a good source for finding out viewing figures of that series. Can the "brokenlink" template be used to clean-up these links, please? --Defiant (talk) 16:17, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :A first pass has been done on this on all of the standard calls (which were to 'http://voyagerview.com/review2.html'). I'll do another pass later to see if any other pages on that site were also linked to. -- sulfur (talk) 10:31, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Redirect cleanup *Template:imagelicensing *Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates ** This is a redirect into the page for review removal. As such, unless there's going to be a shorter version to change this into, this one should stay. *Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles ** There's a HUGE number of anon talk pages that need deleting here... *Help:Image description page *Help:Talk page *Memory Alpha:IRC Changing the links to these redirects so they can be deleted. - 09:27, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Redirect renames *Category:Memory Alpha redirects to policy pages -> Category:Memory Alpha shortcut redirects *Category:Memory Alpha redirects to templates -> Category:Memory Alpha template redirects *Category:Memory Alpha redirects to people -> Category:Memory Alpha production staff redirects (considered)‎ *Category:Memory Alpha redirects to titles -> Category:Memory Alpha merchandise redirects (anthologies) Mostly to switch these to the de facto naming convention, but the "internal" people/titles names might be problomatic with the in-universe and real world people redirects and episode and film title redirects that will be necessary while working through uncategorized redirects. - 15:16, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :All complete. -- sulfur (talk) 01:54, January 2, 2018 (UTC) New maintenance category "Category:Production staff pages without an image" needs a "Memory Alpha" up front. - 18:27, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :Complete. -- sulfur (talk) 01:26, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to on user talk pages. - 09:21, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Landmark deprecation Since wikia broke the AWB, putting this here in case sulfur wants to do this before the AWB is fixed. *Move structure concept articles out of Category:Structures and into Category:Architecture. *Move articles out of '''Category:Landmarks and into Structures. *Move articles out of Category:Earth landmarks and into Category:Earth structures. This will fix the issue of landmarks and structures essentially being the same "layer" in the tree, and removes the less precise term for the more precise term. - 20:54, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean by "concept articles" for the first one... The rest is easy though. -- sulfur (talk) 18:52, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Concept articles aren't about an individual structure, but about the concept of a type of structure. House is about the concept of a house, while Sisko's house is about an individual house. Right now, I think everything in Structures is a concept article other than the Delphic Expanse stuff. - 00:45, September 9, 2018 (UTC)